Episode 2148 (2nd January 1997)
Plot As Sarah finishes preparing to leave Emmerdale Farm, Robert and Andy, who are excited about leaving, wonder where Jack is. While Marlon sleeps, Albert pockets his car keys, and soon steals his car. Mandy visits Kathy offering her support. Kathy assures Mandy that Dave had been genuinely fond of her, and that Mandy had proven him right. Over the breakfast table, Donna teases Kelly about being in love with Tom. Kelly responds by throwing her bowl of cereal into Donna's face. Donna runs upstairs in tears as Vic looks on in shock. Kelly denies having any feelings for Tom. Sean surprises Kathy by returning to the village to help her get through the funeral. Jan briefly mistakes him for Dave, then accuses Kathy of playing away with Sean. She insists Dave's body will be taken to their house until the funeral. After Jan returns home, Kathy calls and Ned reassures her that everything will stay as it is, leading to an argument between Ned and Jan until he leaves to go help the Sugdens. Marlon fumes when he realises Albert has taken his car. Zoe has some sympathy for Kim being alone and grieving, but Frank has no pity, saying she only cares about herself. He says his only interest is in repairing some of the bridges he's burned with the village. Tom and Kelly go for a walk in the woods and she tells him about what happened with Donna and Vic. Jack finally arrives back at the farm and says the builders haven't shown up so the caravan is the best they have. They see Frank's men slowly demolishing the farm. Before leaving, Jack takes the Emmerdale Farm sign and closes the gate, taking one last look back at the abandoned farmhouse. Seth and Biff help them move into the caravan. Albert drives up in his flash car to see Lisa, hitting on her; when she turns him down, he spitefully tells her about the bet he'd made with Zak involving her virtue. An enraged Lisa swears against both Albert and Zak, flinging manure at his windshield until he speeds away. Albert sells the car to a dealer before returning to prison. Sean promises Betty that he's only there to help Kathy, not make a move on her. Sarah and Jack are in a melancholy mood when Zoe, Betty, Seth and Linda arrive to throw a makeshift housewarming party. Tom insists to Vic that nothing is going on with Kelly and Kelly has no feelings for him. The rest of the Glovers arrive at the caravan party, with a disoriented Jan confusing Andy for Dave and not even remembering that his funeral is the next day. Butch pledges to swear off drinking as alcohol made him struggle to remember his night of passion with "an angel" (Sophie). Lisa arrives at Wishing Well Cottage, smashing up Zak's drum set and threatening to throttle him with it, then bending a bar in half before she storms out. Frank makes a surprise appearance at the party. Jack takes his gift of champagne, promising that he'll drink it when Frank or his belongings are taken out of Home Farm. Viv and Terry try to repair their relationship after his New Year's kiss, but just as they make progress, they hear Donna outside, screaming and crying for her mother. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Albert Dingle - Bobby Knutt *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne Guest cast *Tommy the Dealer - Mark Jameson Notes *First appearance of Sean Rossi since 19th September 1996. *Last appearance of Albert Dingle until 1st April 1997. *The synopsis for the episode includes "Kim is forced to deal with heartbreak alone", but Kim does not actually appear in the episode. Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes